As is well known, consumers demand a choice between many different models of automobiles. Depending on the circumstances, some consumers might desire a simple yet effective automobile, with the principal and indeed overriding consideration being cost. With this in mind, the present invention recognizes that it is possible to provide an effective and useful automobile, the cost of which can be minimized by minimizing the weight of the automobile and by using the novel structure disclosed herein.
More specifically, the present invention recognizes that the cost of a lightweight automobile is relatively low because, among other things, a lightweight automobile can be propelled by a relatively small, fuel-efficient motor. Additionally, certain lightweight materials happen to be inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
As further recognized by the present invention, it is advantageous to further reduce the weight and further simplify the construction of such an automobile by providing a simple yet effective ventilation system that both directs clean exterior air into the passenger compartment, directs heated air into the passenger compartment, and stiffens the plastic body. Thereby, the ventilation system can be used to cool the passenger compartment in hot weather, heat the passenger compartment in cold weather, and provide structural support to the lightweight body.
The present invention recognizes, however, that in a lightweight, inexpensive automobile, conventional heating systems that use heat sources separate from the engine of the automobile could unduly load the engine of the automobile and complicate the design of the automobile. Further, ventilation systems that require the use of fans likewise complicate the design of the automobile. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a simple, cost-effective, useful ventilation system which does not depend on heat sources other than the engine to heat the passenger compartment, or depend on fans to direct fresh air into the passenger compartment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ventilation system for a lightweight automobile which directs fresh heated or unheated air into the passenger compartment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilation system for a lightweight automobile which does not require ventilation power sources other than the engine of the automobile. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilation system for a lightweight automobile which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.